


Thunder

by bangchan_qt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, F/M, Hongjoong, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut, kim hongjoong - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchan_qt/pseuds/bangchan_qt
Summary: When you're scared of thunder, he's here to make you feel better.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Thunder

The rain is pouring outside so hard tonight and the room is lighting up every few minutes, followed by a sound I hate. It wouldn't be a big problem if I wasn't alone. He said he'd be home before midnight and I fell asleep long ago.

With my head still on the pillow I grab the phone from the nightstand to check the time. The numbers on the screen are telling me that he lied. Under the numbers stood a message. A message from his friend. 

He drank a bit, please be careful with him. The conversation didn't go as planned. 

I remember when I used to do that to my mother. Now I understand how she felt: worried and tired of waiting. Just as I close my eyes to continue sleeping, I hear the sound of the familiar keys and the door closing. After that, I hear the sound of liquid being poured into a glass, followed by loud gulps. I open my eyes and see the faint light coming from the kitchen. He never came home drunk and this is my first time that I'll have to deal with it. He has every right to be like this. It was a great opportunity for his company and he poured his mind and heart into the presentation of the idea.

The lights turned off in the kitchen, signaling that he is coming towards the bedroom. I get up slowly and I start to pick my words carefully. He reaches for the lamp on his nightstand and now I can finally see him. The word worried is pasted all over my face as I stare at his pale face and dark circles around his eyes. Finally, he sits down on the bed, turning his back towards me.

"Hongjoong?" I try to speak, but my throat is suddenly dry. He doesn't move. Instead, he lazily starts loosing up his tie and unbuttons his white shirt. I watch as he starts takes off his shirt, leaving me to stare at his back. "Hongjoong." I try one more time. He sighs and puts his shirt back so it rests on his shoulders, not buttoning it up again. Then, he burries his face into his hands and sighs one more time.

As much as I'd love to take off that white shirt and just stare at him, I know he needs me and lots of support. "I had one job." his raspy voice finally speaks. "One f*cking job. And what did I do? I chickened out like a six-year-old like I have to sing a Christmas song to mommy and daddy." the brown haired boy slowly started letting out all the anger he was forced to hold inside in front of his partners. "I blew my first opportunity. After this, I doubt I'll get any more."

I try to speak, but he interrupts me by roughly taking his tie off and throwing it on the floor. His small design company was supposed to get big after tonight's meeting and he was supposed to be the happiest man alive. He loves designing, he loves leaving his signatures on clothes and he loves seeing those clothes on other people. A few models with his jackets and t-shirts on Instagram and a few good feedbacks was all he needed. Not fame, just appreciation.

"F*cking idiot." Hongjoong is the scariest when he is calm because I know something is building up inside of him. I'm just waiting for the moment he will snap. He turns his head towards me aggressively, his eyes staring into mine. At that moment a bright blue light lights up his face for a few seconds, making me gasp and move back on the bed. His gaze softens and he gets up to close the windows I was too scared to even touch. "Still can't close the windows when it thunders?" I can feel a faint smile on his as he asks me.

"Yes, " I answer and turn on my lamp on too, so I don't see the room light up, "you know I always make you close them."

"You do, and I think it's adorable." the slightly drunk man comes towards my side of the bed and sits on the mattress, reaching for my cheek to caress it with his thumb. "But I don't need adorable tonight." his hand drops down on my neck and his fingers find the two spots under my jaw, pressing them softly. A sigh leaves my lips as I watch him get closer and feel his fingers get tighter around my neck. "Do I need your permission to destroy you tonight?"

I don't answer. Instead, I grab his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. His lips taste like wine and in combination with his grip on my neck, it's making me dizzy and warm. The blanket soon ends up on the floor and he lays down over my body. His hand leaves my neck for a few seconds, but after two clicks, it returns to its previous position. The lights are now off and now I can't see him. I can only feel him and hear him. My lips are slowly sucking his, and my tongue occasionally brushes against his. I know it drives him crazy when I suck his lips so much that they become plump and red.

"Just a second, baby." the brown haired man pulls away and starts taking his shirt off, but I stop him. "What is it?" again, instead of answering, I pull him back down and continue kissing him. His hands are now on my waist and they're going up towards my breasts. I never wear bras at night and, judging by the smirk on his face before even touching my skin, he knows that. The room lights up again and for a sweet second I see his plump lips and messy hair right in front of me. "I know you are scared. But I promise it will feel so good that every time it thunders in the future, you'll get wet because of memories of this night."

His warm hands take off his shirt which I always wore to sleep, then my short pajamas. "Please keep those clothes on." I beg. Hongjoong looks and is dominant anyhow, but the suit pants and the white shirt are just a bonus to that. He laughs at my words. "Please?" I ask one more time.

"Of course." his hands brush over my breasts and sensitive areas, making me gasp in pleasure. "I would really like to take my time with you and touch you slowly, but I would also like to bury my cock deep into you and make you suck on my fingers." with those words, his fingers slide down towards my panties and instead of taking them off, he pulls them aside and stops. "But a little teasing never killed anyone, right?" his lips slowly brush down my body: from my lips, down my neck, between my breasts and across my stomach. He skips the place I hoped would be next and continues leaving kisses on my inner thighs, his fingers going up and down against my legs, as if trying to warm me up. "You know, you always complain that you can't wear heels. Or that you can't stand too close to me in public because you are taller than me. But, my babygirl, your long beautiful legs are what make you special. And believe me, it's a pleasure to have them wrapped around my waist or over my shoulders as I make you scream."

I hear a wet sound, as if his tongue is licking something, but I don't feel anything. Just as I reach to turn on the lamp, the lightning lights up his face and I moan at the sight. His tongue is going around his two fingers and he smirks at me. He proceeds to make his fingers wet for a few more seconds, and finally, slides them between my folds. I gasp in pleasure and immediately reach for his hair so I can pull it. "F*ck." I whisper.

His movements are slow but harsh and I feel like I could explode any second. I put my legs over his shoulders and pull his hair as his fingers slide between my folds quicker. Then, the brown haired man stops and I hear the sound of the belt, followed by the zipper. "Open your mouth, sweetie." I listen to him and open my mouth, expecting his warm cock. But instead, he puts his fingers in my mouth and tells me to suck them. "I think you are wet enough for both of us. What do you say?"

I want to answer, but I get interrupted with a strong thrust into me. "F*ck!" I can't help but yell.

"Does it hurt?" the room lights up a bit longer this time and I see that he kept his clothes on, just like I asked him. His cock is pulled out through the zipper and his shirt is still sitting on his shoulders, revealing his chest and stomach only. "Does it hurt, babygirl? Should I stop?" there's no concern in his voice, only teasing.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." his movements are now quick and rough. My wetness is allowing him to slide in and out effortlessly and I wish I could see his face right now. The only sounds I hear are wet sounds, loud sighs and moans and the sound of our skins clapping."Joong-"

"Yes, baby?" he slows down. "Are you feeling good? Is the thunder scaring my lovely babygirl?"

The mixture of fear and pleasure made my body feel excited and even more sensitive than it already is. "N-no." I manage to say between my moans. I finally get the courage and strength to turn on the lamp on our side of the bed.

The sight was truly perfect. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and chest, the veins on his hands popped up as he held my hips tightly, his lips were red and his hair was messy and drenched in sweat. It seemed like that was enough for me to orgasm. He let go of my hips and moved my legs off his shoulders and put them on the mattress so he could get closer to me and press his lips against mine. His fingers found their way to my clit, speeding up the process.

Finally, I allow myself to close my eyes and completely relax into his arms. The brown haired man speeds up again, matching the pace of his fingers on my clit. "I'm really close, Joong." I feel the room light up a few more times and I feel Hongjoongs tongue brush against mine.

"Just a bit more, sweetie. Come on."

I open my eyes again and look at him. He doesn't have his eyes closed. Instead, he's looking at my face, pleased with the reactions he's getting. "I don't think I can-" I get interrupted by a loud sound of the thunder. The fear rushes up my spine again, but Hongjoong makes sure to quickly replace it with pleasure. "Please..."

He throws his head back in pleasure and slows down one more time. "S*it, baby. F*ck that feels amazing."

The room is filled with his sighs and quiet moans and it's the hottest thing I've ever heard. The pleasure is building up inside of me and I decide to let go. I grab his shoulders tightly and bite into my hand, trying to keep myself from moaning loudly.

"No. Don't do that." Hongjoong moves my hand away from my mouth and holds it firmly against the mattress above my head. "Moan for me. I want to hear you. I need to hear you." his voice is breathy and deeper than usual. "Help me cum, sweetheart. Help daddy cum."

The minute the word daddy leaves his mouth, I let out one last moan and feel a big wave of pleasure go through my body. A few more swear words leave his mouth before he cums too, collapsing right next to me."F*cking h*ll, baby."

"Agreed." I reply with a laugh. I stay in that position for a few moments so I can calm down. I feel Hongjoong move next to me and I look over at him. His hand reaches towards my face to move my hair from it. "What are you smiling at?"

"Just wondering..."

"What?"

"Will you be looking forward to the thunder from now on?"


End file.
